Twi spankings
by BabyRie16
Summary: This is basically a series of misadventures of the twi boys, ie Edward, Jasper, Jake, etc. being spanked for misbehavior. Mainly since I do0n't think this site has enough spankings of the teenage Jake.
1. Jake's run with Edward

**((Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers))**

Jake was sitting in his room smiling and thinking of Bella. He yawned and turned onto his bed. Maybe he'd visit her today. He liked her, obviously. He just hated that she was in love with a leech. Well, it was only a matter of time though.

He and Edward were always neck and neck about Bella. Jake had known her when they were little and even then he liked her. He sighed. He did at times hug her and flirt with her, knowing Edward wouldn't be able to do anything. Mainly because it would start a war.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Billy, his father called.

Jake stretched, "Nothing." he replied to his father, "Dad can I go swimming?"

"Sure, be home by dinner," Billy said, "Don't forget your phone," he wheeled away.

Jake yawned and got up and went to take a shower. He snickered and thought about going to get something to eat afterwards.

He pulled on some jeans and a half sleeve shirt. He tied his hair back and grabbed his bag. He smiled and left the front door, "See ya dad." he walked out and began to walk toward the lake.

Upon arriving he took his shirt off and revealed his magnificently sculpted abs and pecks. He swam around for about an hour and got tired. He came out and looked around and took his pants off and put them in his bag. He transformed and shook himself dry.

He changed back quickly and got redressed. He looked at the clock. It was only 12 so he decided that he could go and grab a bite to eat. But first some playtime on his bike.

Another hour he rode around on his bike. Tuning it up and making sure that everything was in order. After that his stomach growled at him. He yawned and stretched. He decided to grab some food.

He walked to the dinner by Bella's. Not to meet Bella just because that was the closest one. He walked in and by pure coincidence there was Bella.....and the leech. But mainly Bella. So he took it upon himself to walk over.

"Hey, Bella," He smiled and sat, "Hi, Edward," he said to please Bella, "What are you guys doing here?"

Edward glared at him, "WE were enjoying a meal until you waltz over," he said with a cold tone.

Jake raised a brow at the eternally 17 year old, "I thought you didn't eat. Or at least eat things that weren't grotest."

"The only thing grotest is the smell of a flea bitten mongrel like you."

"Come on; can you guys at least pretend to get along?" Bella basically begged.

Edward growled and looked out the window, "Stupid mutt."

"I was getting along," Jake said, "So how have you been Bella?" he asked with a smile ignoring Edward's existence, "How's that car doing? Do you need me to check anything on it?"

"Why are you here!?" Edward glared at him, "Go home or sniff Sam's butt or lick your crotch."

"Keep you fantasies out of my head," Jake looked at him disgusted. Bella just sighed and slipped away. Jake watched her, "Now see you've scared her away."

"Your stench scared her away."

Jake scoffed, "Not as bad as your breath."

"I don't like how you came here and interrupted Bella and I being together and had the nerve to flirt with her."

"I didn't flirt with her," he replied simply, "You're just paranoid."

Edward's anger was beginning to rise as he grabbed Jake's arm, "It's already known that I don't like you, but right now you're pushing it."

Jake looked at his arm, "Let go of me. What are you going to do, hm? You won't touch me out of fear you'll never see your meal again."

Edward had to admit he had a point. But he had something in mind for him, "In my family when you're rude and act like a child you get punished," he pulled Jake out of the restaurant. Jake yelling at him to let go and pushing at his hand all the way.

He drug Jake into the forest and looked around for a tree stump or a fallen tree. Happily he found a fallen tree in good sturdy condition. It was the one him and Emmett knocked over wrestling. So he knew it was fresh and ready for use.

"Let go of me!" Jake pulled, "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"We're here," Edward grabbed his waist and lifted him effortlessly carrying him over to the stump.

"Put me down!" Jake kicked.

Edward sat on the trunk and threw Jake over his lap. Jake was questioning things for a moment but the position made things all too familiar. He immediately began struggling when Edward grabbed his side holding him in place. He tried to get up and push his way off Edward's lap.

"Where do you think you're going, wolf cub?" Edward laid a hard swat on Jake's behind. Jake gasped and exhaled shakily. Edward liked the reaction and continued to swat him with a hard quick rhythemetic pace.

"Ah!" Jake yelled at the stinging slaps to his rear, "Let go of me!!" he yelled struggling over the vamp's lap.

"I will not. I think this is just what you need," Edward scolded, "You've been a very rude and flagrant. And you're not too old, I'm sure your dad still spanks your teenage butt."

"Excuse me!?" Jake gritted his teeth at the swat to his thigh.

"And not to mention flirting with Bella," Edward gave him a hard swat to the under curve. This made Jake whimper.

"Ow! Let go! Nobody was flirting with Bella!" he yelled as the vamp rained down hits on his bottom.

This wasn't the first time Jake had been spanked. But it has been a long time. He was right, his father still spanks him but his last spanking from his father was almost 3 months ago and it was for smart mouthing him. And late last month Sam threatened him for fighting with Paul. Paul laughed not thinking that he was serious. Paul found out just how serious he was.

A swift slap to the under curve brought him back, "OW!! Let me up you damned mosquito!"

"That wasn't very smart," Edward said grabbing the back of Jake's jeans. Jake gave a quiet, scared whimper as his butt was bared. Edward could already see it was pretty red. He started swatting again.

"Ah! OW! OW!" Jake struggled harder. He was so close to the ground that he couldn't really kick just push himself forward, "Let go let go let go!" he begged as his eyes teared up and tried to hold in sobs.

"Not until you apologize to me," Edward said making sure to not to miss a beat on his bottom.

Edward's hand felt like an unholy sin against mankind. Cold and then hard and stung like nothing known. And everyone knows that cold things burn just as much as hot things.

"Apologize for what!?" he yelled out.

"For calling me out of my name." Edward began to hit his thighs. Jake growled and hated himself as he began to sob and whimper. He gritted his teeth as the hits really began to sting, "Any day now."

"OK! I'm sorry!" Jake yelled through tears.

Edward smiled and let him up, "Good boy," he let him up. He stood up himself as Jake rubbed the tears from his eyes. He put a hand on Jake's head, "Now you be a good puppy unless you want this to happen again." Jake growled loudly as Edward walked away with his hands in his pockets and his crooked smile.


	2. Missed meetings

Jake growled and rubbed his butt, "Stupid leech," he growled under his breath as he figited in his seat.

Earlier that week Edward had 'taken him to the woodshed' to say. For flirting with Bella and calling him an insect. Jake was still feeling the pain to say the least. Not to mention those hard school chairs weren't helping.

When he'd gotten home he'd lied to his dad about why he was sore saying that he'd fell. A typical and overused excuse for being hit. But his father didn't bother him too much about it. There was no way in the world he'd admit to being spanked by that....that THING!

But unfortunately there was no way past the fact that it had hurt and still does.

He sighed and put his head on the desk. Paul looked over at him and threw him a note: _Whats your problem? _it read.

Jake just rolled his eyes and threw one back reading: _I'm just tired._

Not a complete lie. he was exhausted. All the homework he was getting and lets not forget he was still trying to find a way to hang out afterwords.

During lunch Sam sat next to Jake.

"So, how are things?" he asked.

"Fine," Jake retorted.

Sam looked at him, "You're acting weird lately. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm sure now stop asking," he said looking to the side. Sam raised a brow and wondered what the attitude was for. He rolled his eyes. He'd talk to him after the meeting.

Upon arriving home Jake grabbed a drink of a juicebox and figured his dad had went to work. He took his bag and walked to his room and threw his things on the bed. he climbed in and pulled his mathbook out to start. He wanted to atleast be halfway done before the meeting in 2 hours.

Between doing quadratic equations and reading _The stranger _Jake had fallen asleep. A good deep sleep too. His father had rolled into the room and saw him asleep and covered him. Turning the light off he rolled back out.

Jake smiled and dreamt happily of repaying the favor to Edward. What a great dream. Especially at the fact that Bella watched the whole thing of Edward making a childish spectacle of himself the same way.....he did when Edward spanked him.... The point was he was spanking Edward. Man was Jake happy.

After about 7 hours Jake woke up and stretched. He yawned and got up to go to the bathroom. While scratching his side and releasing his fluid into the toliet he was slowly reliazing something. He was suppose to have done something. He washed his hands and fixed his hair in the mirror then it hit him.

"Oh crap!" He gasped and went to look at the clock 10 pm, "Oh boy...." He'd completly missed the meeting they were suppose to have. He whimpered, "I'm a dead man."

Come morning Jake tried everything in his power to not go to school. He pretended to have lost his home keys, claimed it was too breezy to walk, even played sick. All it got him was being dropped off at school, being assured his father would be there when he got home, and a thermometer into his anus. None of which fun.

Jake sighed as the car pulled up to the school. He knew if he ditched his father would kill him. And he knew if he stayed Sam would kill him. Not very many options there. And not to mention his dad had the option to ground him. Sam, happily, didn't.

Jake mooped as he got out of the car and sighed when he looked at the school.

"Are you ok?" Billy asked with a raised brow. Jake was acting very odd lately.

Jake turned and grabbed his bag out of the car, "I'm fine dad." he said and walked into the school before his father could ask any other questions.

Billy just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Teenagers," he drove off.

Jake went straight to class and sat in his seat. It would only make sense that the day he behind finally stopped hurting from that leech's hits that he'd be in for another.

In class he paid closer attention to the teacher then ever. He got a note on his desk from, guess who, Paul.

_Sam is pissed._

_I KNOW!_

_He's going to kill you :p_

_Shut up! don't you think I know that! D:_

The conversation did nothing to make Jake feel better. Just made him not like Paul even more. The teacher eyed Paul as Jake looked in the distance.

At Lunch Jake went to the library to aviod Sam. It would give him some time. He'd still be murdered but the little time he could buy would help him prepare.

All that dodging did him some good prep time. But as all good things do, there was a draw back. Him and Sam had their last class together. But it was the end of the day so it was already pretty inevitable at this point. But he could run for his life after class and head home. That might work.

No such luck. Sam made sure that he sat by the door. Jake was so close too. All through out class his mind raced with new ideas of how to get out of this. But class went too quickly.

After class Jake sighed as Sam followed him to his locker. His fate now emminent. Just to be a prick Paul tried to follow. But Sam told him to leave.

When Jake got to Sam's house Sam's parents weren't there. Of course not. Sam basically spent what seemed like forever lecturing Jake on what he'd missed yesterday and how he didn't care what his reason was for missing. After the lecturing was over Sam sat and pulled Jake over his lap.

"I didn't do it purposely," Jake said as the hits began to rain down. He gritted his teeth as Sam hit his upturned bottom.

"Purposely or not, you're missing a lot of meetings lately." Sam began to lecture him again.

At this point Jake didn't know what was worst the lecturing or the hard hand to his jeans. But brightside he had his pants up. And today, for this reason, he made sure to wear underwear. But his hide was still on fire.

"Are you listening to me?" Sam asked swatting Jake's thigh.

"Ow! Yes I'm listening!" Jake cringed and struggled against the hits, "Ow ok Sam I get the point. No more missed meetings," he said crossing his right leg over the back of his left leg.

Of course Sam didn't listen to him and he kept hitting him for another whole 6 minutes. Jake by some amazement was able to hold his tears in.

"I expect you here first come monday," Sam said ushering Jake to the door.

Jake rubbed his buttcheeks, "Yeah sure." he began to walk away, "Freaking bastard," he muttered.

"What!?" Sam glared at him. It appeared he hadn't muttered as quietly as he'd thought.


	3. framed

Jake stared at the ceiling. He was condemed to his room today after a '_stunt' _he pulled yesterday.

Him and Embry went out to the lake instead of going to school. Not to mention they went by the leeches' house and clawed at the trees. And urinated on them. That techniqually wasn't his idea. The urinating was all done by Embry, he basically carved the trees. Not that it didn't get him introuble. Esme had been there and saw both of them.

So Jake was in his room grounded for the week. Today was the last day and he couldn't wait until tommorow when he could leave. He had a choice: Be grounded for a week or get his butt spanked like Embry did. After seeing what Embry's dad did to him he was more then estatic about being grounded.

Some think, many in the wolfpack, that because Billy is paraplegic he cant hit hard or catch Jake if he moves fast enough. The second part is true. But if Jake runs he'll have to come home eventually and when he does an uncle or friend of his father may be there. And if that happens that means two rounds of abuse to his sensitive bottom skin. So he'd would rather just take it.

Jake stared at the ceiling and groaned turning on his side. He needed to leave that house or catch some tv or something before he lost his mind.

He got up and looked at his room window, rather through it. The forest, a great place. He smiled. His dad wasn't home. He'd just be gone for 20 minutes come back take a shower and that be the end of it. He cracked the window and slid out walking into the forest.

He smiled and walked around for about 10 minutes. He sighed and stretched and sat on a tree limb. He looked over the houses he could see. He saw the vamps' house. And it was teepeed. That didn't look good. Funny, yes. but deffinately not good. He took that sight and quickly went back home before he was blamed for anything.

He got in the house and climbed into his shower. He made sure to wash every inch, especially his feet. He dried himself and heard the door open. He grabbed his clothes and put them at the bottom of the laundry basket and went into his room.

"Hi dad," Jake said from his room. He pulled on his pants and sat on the bed looking for a shirt.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Billy asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Jake sighed into his pillow, "Whats for dinner?" he asked.

Billy began to answer as the phone rang, "Hello?....In his room....what!? Jake get in here now!"

That in no way sounded nice. Jake walked into the kitchen, "Y-yes?"

"Where were you today? And don't you dare lie to me," Billy glared.

Jake could feel himself begining to sweat, "I walked around the forest for 15 minutes, that was all," he said.

"Carlisle says that you and Embry teepeed their house." He said.

Jake gasped, "I didn't! When I walk out I climbed a tree and saw it was already teepeed and I came back in," Billy glared at him, "Dad I didn't!"

"Get in that room," Billy glared. Jake sighed and walked back in his room and plopped on his bed. This sucked.

Billy came in a few moments later, "If you're grounded what would even make you begin to think you could leave this house for any reason? Especially when I'm not here?" Jake didn't want to look up, "Answer me!"

"Dad I just needed to get out, I didn't do anything honestly," Jake said looking at his father. He noticed his father had _the _ruler. It was a metal ruler that his father used on him when he was particularly naughty. It hurt like crap and left good stripes across his bottom.

"You are grounded, there is no 'get out' for you," he father said, "Stand up and lean over that bed."

"But Dad, I didn't do anything. I was only out for 15 minutes," he whinned.

Billy swatted him, "15 minutes more then you should've been, now up. And down with those pants." Jake rubbed the area of impact and stood leaning over his bed. He slowly pulled down his pants.

When his father began to swat his bottom with the ruler he bit his lip and grunted with each hit. He was soon whimpering, not sure if he was being punished for leaving the house or the accuasation of teepeeing the Cullen's house.

"Dad please, I'm sorry," Jake begged. Billy swatted him again, "Dad please?" he grabbed his bottom.

"Remove the hand, Jake," Billy said. Jake moved it once and got hit and placed them back, "Jacob,"

"Dad, I'm sorry," he pouted. Billy grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. The look, the parental look that didn't mean anything good.

"If you're going to act like a child I'll treat you like one," Billy pulled him over the armrest of his wheelchair. He began to swat Jake's behind with his hand.

"Ow, dad, that's worst!" Jake whined and struggled. Between having his bottom swatted and having a armrest handle grinding into his pelvis bone this was definitely not fun. Man what was up with him and getting two things bad at once.

After about 113 hits to his bare bottom with a hand Jake was basically just a shell of himself. He sniffled and wiped his tears after his father left his room. He rubbed his butt and groaned. For some reason he couldn't stay out of trouble suddenly.

At the Cullen's residents Edward was snickering in his room. He had no idea that his plan would work out that well. It was just funny how Jake got double for being a wimp. That was quite funny.

Carlisle picked up Edward's school bag and noted a roll of tissue in it. He raised a questioning brow, "Edward!"


	4. caught

Edward heard his father yell his name and inched around the hall, "Yes, Dad?" he asked in a cool voice.

Carlisle looked at him, "What's this?" he held the toliet paper in his hand and infront of Edward's face.

Edward just looked at it and looked at his father, "Toliet tissue," he shrugged. By the look on Carlisle's face he figured he'd said something wrong, "What?"

Carlisle looked at him, "Stop playing dumb, Edward. Why do you have it in your bag?"

Edward looked to the side and had nothing much to say. Since he didn't want to come up with a childish excuse like, 'I don't know' he just stayed silent.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Carlisle said angirly, "I do not believe you."

"What?" Edward responded.

"You went through this to get Jake and his little friend introuble. All this over what? They were already punished for what they did and you did this just on a whim." Carlisle scolded.

"But Dad," Edward began, "We were bored and just looking for something to do and it turned into this. We weren't going to blame them and we didn't. You got home as we were cleaning it up."

"And you said to me when I asked what happened that Jake and Embry did it," Carlisle looked the teen in the eyes. Edward just sighed, " 'We' as in you and Jasper?" Edward looked to the side, "You get to your room."

Edward more then happily escaped to his room as Carlisle went to go scold Jasper about this.

Carlisle knew that his boys could be mischeivous but he never expected them to do something like that and then blame someone else just because they didn't like them. He knew they always blamed mischief on eachother but this was beyond just a sigh and scolding.

"Jasper." he said opening the door.

Jasper was on the floor reading a book, "Yes?" he looked up surprised his father didn't knock.

"Do I have to begin with how disappionted I am?" Carlisle began.

Jasper gave a confused look, "What did I do?" he asked.

"Edward told me all about you two's little day and how you blamed it on the wolves."

Jasper's jaw dropped and he instantly became angry, "And I suppose he told you it was my idea to blame them, didn't he? Or that it was my idea to teepee the house."

"No he simply said you both did it and you both blamed the other two for it." Carlisle looked down at the curly haired boy, "Both of you know that had you told me the truth, that you were just playing with eachother, I wouldn't have been upset. I'd have just told you two to clean it up. But instead you both lied and blamed someone else. Now those two boys are probably in a lot of trouble." being scolded like that made Jasper feel sick with guilt.

"Dad, I'm sorry. We just didn't know what to say and it just came out." Jasper told his father.

Carlisle crossed his arms, "I'm sorry too. Lean over your dresser,"

Jasper gasper, "But Dad!" Carlisle gave him a look. He sighed and put his book down and stood up. He knew if he gave Carlisle a hard time it would just be worst in the end.

He leaned over the dresser and sighed. His father put his hand on his back and undid his pants and pulled them down.

"Dad, no!" he began to turn, not wanting to get hit on his bare bottom.

"You know better then to lie," he told him, taking his underwear down too. Jasper whined and moved around. Carlisle gave his bottom a hard slap to his right cheek. Jasper whimpered as it only began.

They'd since become more human. Not to mention they'd lost all their powers. Same with the wolves. It's weird. The wolves can't transform anymore. And none of the vamp have their powers. Or are technically vamps anymore, since now all they eat is human food.

They still have their stregnth and speed though, so basically they're just super human now.

Carlisle continued to spank his bottom as he moved around and whimpered. The main reason he had him bend over the dresser was to stop him from kicking. But he could still move.

"Ow! Dad, I'm sorry," Jasper whimpered and moved around. Carlisle ignored his pleas and continued to spank his naked bottom. He watched as it began to take on a red hue. it was still odd to see their skin actually change colors like that. Not to mention that they could now actually shed tears.

Carlisle spanked the teen for about 10 minutes and let him go, "Stand in the corner," he instructed, "And leave the pants down," Jasper sobbed and wiped his face and walked to the corner, "Hands on your head." Jasper sobbed and did what he was told, "Edward come here!" he called.

Edward was contemplating leaving the house through the window at that moment. He heard his father call and he knew for a fact if he ran his father could and would catch him, very quickly. He sighed and left his room. He also knew that stalling would only prolong his punishment.

He got in the room and saw his brother standing in the corner. Bottom red and still had fresh handprints on it. he sighed and went over to his father.

"Over the dresser," Carlisle instructed him.

Edward bent over the dresser, "Dad, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Edward," he placed the hand on Edward's back and began to undress his lower half. He didn't want to hear any excuse that Edward could come up with. he already knew the bottom line. And he didn't plan on giving him any less then Jasper got as he began to spank him.

"Ouch!" Edward gritted his teeth whining. This wasn't fair.....Well maybe it was but it still hurt a lot.

After they were both thoroughly spanked and their time outs were over Carlisle began to speak t both of them again.

"I just can't accept the fact that both of you lied to me." he said, "How can I trust you if you two don't tell me the truth?" Edward and Jasper looked down at his feet in shame, unable to look him in the eyes, "Now I want both of you to go to Jake and Embry's house and tell them you're sorry and tell their parents the truth."

They both looked up in shock, "Dad no please," Edward begged.

"That embarrassing!" Jasper said.

"Good, next time you'll both think before you act," Carlisle said, "Now pull your clothes up, we're leaving." Jasper and Edward both whined as they fixed their pants and followed their father to his car.


	5. Revenge gone wrong

"Well, it doesn't matter, the point is you got introuble because of something they did," Paul said, "Just because their daddy made them apologize doesn't mean they're really sorry,"

Jake sighed and leaned on the couch, "Point is that I'm not grounded anymore. That stunt almost got me grounded two more weeks,"

"Why are we just finding out about it. Didn't that happen like 3 days ago?" Sam asked.

Embry looked at Jake. Jake rolled his eyes, "I wanted to tell you guys," Embry began, "Jake said not to."

"Thats because not everything that happens to us is you guys business," Jake said, "Asides you would've told them and had some type of revenge plot. One that would've failed and somehow my name would've come up and then I'd get introuble again." he told Embry.

"So you're saying you don't want to get back at them?" Seth asked purplexed.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying. I'm not getting grounded over them for anything," Jake crossed his legs and looked at Seth.

Paul scuffed, "You're scared of them? they can't even do anything."

"Neither can we," Jake said, "We're all virtual humans now. So theres technically no reason to even be bothered with them."

They all stared at Jake for that comment. He had a point there was no doubt about that but the fact that he just said that was unbelievable. Like children who'd been raised to belive in something or raised to hate something. They never gave second thought to why they believed or hated what they did. The fact that the vamps were no longer vamps and no longer worth being hated didn't register to them as fast as it did to Jake.

Honestly as a child Jake never saw why to be enemies with them just because they were vamps. If they didn't hurt or bother them he really didn't care. The main reason him and Edward were enemies was because they both wanted Bella.

After leaving the meeting Jake went to get himself some food. He walked into the diner happy that the former leech wasn't there. He saw Charlie though and waved. He walked over.

"Hey Charlie. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, how have you and your father been?" he asked. He knew that Jake had been in and out of trouble.

"We're fine," he told the man, "When you guys going fishing again?" he asked.

"Possibly this weekend," he said, "You coming?" he asked out of curiousity.

Jake shrugged, it all depended on his dad.

He ordered himself a cheeseburger and fries with a strawberry shake. He quite enjoyed himself. he didn't leave right away after eating, he sat there for a while and after he was bored decided to go to the library.

He got there and saw a jeep. He knew whose it was. He walked into the library and found himself a magazine on motorcycles and sat in a chair and read. While reading one of the Cullens saw him. It was Jasper. He sighed. He wondered why he was there. He'd never seen him sat the library before. Maybe he was spying on them to get them introuble, as revenge.

Jake finished his mag and grabbed another one. He had no idea the Cullen was even looking at him. He did, however, notice when he came over to him.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked not looking up from his magazine.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Jake rolled his eyes, "It's a free country. If I wish I can be here."

Jasper scuffed, "Thats a rude enough answer. Why are you here, I'm here all the time and I've never seen you here."

"You don't live here so when you aren't here I may or may not be here."

Jasper was losing his patience with his rudeness, "Why are you here? we already got punished for you getting introuble."

"What is it with you and you're family where you guys are beyond paranoid? I just came here to relax and read." Jake continued to not look at him.

Jasper just walked away, still not completely beiliving him.

"But," Jake said, "The others want revenge on you," he told him, "I personally don't care. Since you're not vamps anymore I have no beef with you guys."

Jasper looked at him and wasn't sure to believe him or not. but he did walk out of the building and call Edward to tell him what he just heard from Jake. edward agreed to be on his guard.

Jasper walked back in and went to Jake, "So why would you tell us what your friends are planning?"

"Technically they aren't my friends," Jake said, "And I told you because I don't want to get blamed for whatever they do."

Jasper could understand what he was saying. And it made him feel bad about the other day again. But if what he was saying was true then they'd have to be on guard.

Meanwhile the rest of the pack pretty much agreed with jake. There was no reason to be enemies with them now. but Paul still wanted to plot revenge on them for what they did to Embry. Since Jake was begining to annoy him with his passivenes he'd just help Embry.

After the meeting was over they decided what they would do. They would egg one of their cars. They decided to egg Edward's since they knew what his looked like.

They found their way to the Cullen's house. Perfect timing. Edward was driving to the library to pick Jasper up. They followed him in a distance. Edward wanted to talk to Jake himself before he left though.

He got to the library and Jasper basically pulled Jake to the side of the library as Edward talked to him. He basically asked the same question that Jasper did. Why was he telling them.

The whole time he was questioning them Embry and Paul were getting closer to the car and holding the eggs.

"Hey Edward, do you like your car?" Jake asked.

"What type of question is that?" Edward asked.

"They're egging it," Jake pointing out the window. Edward looked out the window and gasped. Him and Jasper went out there. All cool. And just as Paul and Embry threw their first eggs they caught them.

"What do we have here?" Edward said, "Two bad dogs trying to kill my beautiful car?"

Paul looked at them and smiled, "It only makes sense. After all you did get Embry into trouble."

Edward grabbed his neck and slammed him into the car, "So you're going to mess up my car?"

Watching this Embry began to back away. He backed right into Jasper.

"Going somewhere?" he asked grabbing Embry.

"Uhm...uhm.." Embry wasn't prepared to be caught and had no way of countering.

"So Edward?" Jasper said. Edward nodded. Jasper grabbed Embry and covered his mouth as they quickly dragged them both into the forest. the good thing about Forks was that it was a town surrounded by forest.

"Let go of me you blood sucker!" Paul yelled always being the hot headed one. He prepared to transofm but remembered he couldn't and swore, "Let go of me!" he kicked.

Jasper kicked a tree knocking it over. Embry was terrified. He could easily be bad when there was no one around to catch or confront him or when the others in the pack could protect him. Right now Paul was his only protection and he had become captured. And another terrible thing was that Jake had warned them not to try revenge.

When the tree landed Jasper sat down first and pulled Embry over his lap. Embry blinked and didn't know what was happening.

Edward pushed Paul over the tree trunk, "Hey what the hell!?" he yelled as Edward grabbed his side sitting down, pulling him closer to him, "Hey what do you think you're doing!?" Paul yelled as Edward pulled his pants and undewear to his knees in a quick motion.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Edward raised his hand and swatted hard at Paul's sitspots. Paul yelped and struggled trying to get up and failing.

The posistion Embry was in he couldn't see what was happening to Paul but he heard the hits and Paul yelling. And he himself began to get fearful as Jasper bared his bottom.

"Please, I'm sorry," Embry begs. "Don't kill us."

"Kill you? We don't have time for that," Jasper started to spank the boys behind. Embry kicked and yelled at the sudden pain, "But you do deserve to be punished for your nasty little plans."

Paul wasn't taking his beating well at all. He was swearing yelling and everything in between. Edward was getting annoyed at how much he was moving and grabbed his waist pulling him on his left knee, so his bottom would be easier to swat. Paul yelled and squirmed. Those beast could hit hard.

"Let go of me!" Paul struggled trying to elbow Edward in the side, "Let me up I said!"

Edward kept a firm hold on him and continued to him, "You keep that up and I'll get a switch and say I won't," Edward threatened swatting his thigh.

Paul grunted and twisted, "Let go of me!" he struggled. The hits were really getting to him. He didn't want to be switched in the least bit but he didn't want Embry to think he was weak. Even though at this point Embry was already in tears and yelling apologies.

"Such children," Jasper said as he hit Embry's upturned bottom, "More then happy to attempt something naughty but extremely apologetic when caught, eh, Embry?" he said delievering a hard swat.

"Ouch, please no more!" Embry sobbed. He'd attempted to put his hands in the way a long time ago, just to get them pinned to his back. And he knew his bottom was crimson.

"Well atleast he's not a total brat," Edward said as Paul yelled.

"Who are you calling a brat!?" Paul fidgeted and clawed at the tree in pain.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Edward said. Paul's bottom was just as red but he wasn't apologizing. But he was getting there. At this point he couldn't keep up the tough guy routine and started sobbing, "Looks like we have a break through," Edward said.

"Ouch!" Paul sobbed, "Let go of me!" he cried.

Embry lost all sense of hope hearing Paul's break.

"Apologize and we'll let you and your friend go," he said swatting Paul's undercurve.

"Ow, ok I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Edward let him go and stood droping him on the forest ground and stiffling a smile when he quickly jumped up and rolled onto his side and rubbed his bottom.

"Best behave yourself," he said as him and Jasper left.

Jake sat on a high tree branch laughing. He followed them. He wouldn't have missed Paul crying for nothing on him. And he did see the whole thing. He wondered if they would tell the wolfpack about this?


	6. sold out

Paul sulked as he rubbed his butt ferociously, cursing under his breath.

Embry continued to sob for a few minutes after they were gone. Jake had been so right about not attempting revenge. His bottom hurt so much. His father's belt had finally met its match. He didn't even want to pull his pants up.

"They won't get away with this," Paul growled, fuming with anger.

"They just did!" Embry yelled through a sob, "They did and it hurt a lot!"

Paul growled and tried to think of something intelligent as a counter. He was coming up pretty short. Too much anger was flooding his thinking. He crossed his arms angrily.

In the mist of silence they heard laughing. Paul turned and saw a figure walking a while away. Paul growled wondering who it was. Someone had seen them being spanked! This was just horrible.

Jake snuck away with a smile and ran home and climbed on the couch. He burst out laughing again. That was just too hilarious. He rubbed his face into the pillow. That was so funny he nearly wet himself.

"You seem happy," Billy said from behind the paper, "What did you do today?"

"I went to the library after the meeting," he fixed his shirt, "I saw a pretty funny sight."

"Really? Do share," Billy smiled.

"Well Embry and Paul tried to egg Edward's Volvo. It wasn't a pretty sight," He smiled and arose to go to the restroom. Billy raised his brows and went back to the paper.

"So that will work don't you think?" Paul asked.

He and Embry were planning on pretending that the Cullen's boys beat them up. They wouldn't be_ completely _lying. Well...yes it would. But they weren't concerned with that right now. They just wanted the Cullen vamps to pay for that degradation.

"Well how will we make ourselves look the part?" Embry asked, still rubbing his stinging bottom. Paul walked over and tore Embry's shirt, "Hey!" Embry was instantly enraged. That was his favorite shirt. He tore Paul's collar. This ignited a fight between the two. Which ended in them very looking the part of being beat up.

"That...went well," Paul said between tired wheezes.

Embry looked up, "That was your plan?" he asked, "Wow, Jake was wrong. You can be pretty smart when you want." Paul ignored the comment and slowly got up, "Time to go?"

Edward sat in his room listening to his ipod as he relaxed on his new bed. Today was productive for him. Nearly having his poor baby egged, beating two annoying little weasels, and getting a new cd. Not to mention Jasper nearly killed Emmett for calling him a bookworm.

He stretched and smiled. He leaned his head against the wall and could hear Esme on the phone.

"I'll ask them," She said, "Well they deserve the right to speak. I can't just take your son's word for it...Beat up he may be, but there is no proof he was attacked by one of my boys. Ok, goodbye." Esme hung the phone up.

Edward wondered what that was about, "Edward, Jasper, come here," he heard his mother call. He sighed and set his ipod on the dresser.

"Yes mom?" Jasper was the first one to her.

"That was Paul's mother. She says that Paul and Embry just got home and they're a mess," Jasper and Edward just wondered what that has to do with them, "She says that they hesitantly told her that you two attacked them."

Edward's jaw dropped, "You don't believe that crap!"

"Calm down. I want to know the truth." she said.

"Mom, we didn't attack them in the least bit," Jasper said in his country accent.

She gave him a look.

"Mom, we didn't. We hardly touched them." Edward agreed with his brother.

"So what does that mean? You 'hardly touched them'?" She looked at both of them.

"They tried to egg my car!" Edward yelled.

Esme's brows rose in shock, "We did hit them, mom," Jasper explained, "But all we did was spank them. That was it." Esme was a bit in disbelief and questioning when she heard him say that.

"Honestly," the brunette agreed, "We didn't attack them; we grabbed them, and took them to the forest. Just like dad does with us when we act out while hunting."

Esme was confused, but she did believe them. They wouldn't make something that odd up. At least not on the spot. That type of randomness needs thinking. Not to mention they had been home for a while.

"I think we need to go and see them." she said. The boys sighed following their mother.

At Paul's house it was a pretty nice looking place. And his mother reminisced of Esme. She did actually listen to them when they explained what happened. She did admit the fact that they would come home so late after being 'beat up' portray some odd questionability to her. But she tended to believe bruises.

Paul and Embry were in Paul's room, listening closely. They didn't hurt each other as bad as it seemed. It was just a lot of blood and dirt. Just some miner stuff under. But his mom did believe them quite a bit. This worked in their benefit.

They tried to think of a way. Embry suggested using Jake or Sam to back them up. Sam supposedly still didn't like the former vamps and might lie for them. More then likely Jake would probably be all 'I told you so.' But if they threatened him he'd more then likely lie for them.

Jake snuggled into his sheets and giggled to himself. Maybe it was the fact that Paul was engaged to his sister. Maybe it was that Paul was such a hot head. Perhaps it was that Jake just didn't like him. But something about seeing him get beat to tears was just quite appealing. He continued to giggle.

_Ring Ring. _

The italicized onomatopoeia alerted Jake that the phone was ringing. He got up, groggily and answered it. If it wasn't his favorite soon to be brother-in-law.

"What do you want?" Jake asked, stifling a laugh.

Paul raised a brow, "I want you to come over and tell my mom you saw the Cullen's beat us up,"

Jake had to stifle even more laughter, "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll break your arm," Paul threatened. There was a long pause, "Do we have an, hello?..." All he heard was the dial tone, "That little s.o.b. hung up on me!" he growled.

Embry sighed and rubbed his bottom, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." He was perched on Paul's thankfully soft bed.

Paul sighed and dialed Jake back, "Hello? Jake, please?"

Jake yawned; "Oh reduced to pleases?" he scuffed, "After threats stopped working? I told you not to try revenge and look what happened."

"What do you mean 'look what happened.'?"

"Huh?" Jake hadn't realized what he'd said.

"You saw! And you didn't help!" Paul growled even more angered, "You bastard!"

"Oh what did you want me to do?" Jake rolled his eyes, "Run over and throw my face in the way of your butt?"

"That could've protected both Embry and I, you douche!" Paul rubbed his temples, "Look, get your narrow butt over here, now you really can defend us and redeem yourself,"

"And who said I wanted to help you two?" Jake asked a completely logical question, "I told Embry not to try revenge and he let you talk him into it so screw both of you,"

"Guess what, for not helping us I can already have Sam on you," he said, "And he'll probably let Embry and I kick your butt ourselves."

"And?"

"If you stick up for us we'll go easy on you." he lied.

"One, I'm not scared of you. Two, I wasn't born yesterday. Who do you think you're fooling? And what makes you think I'll let you hit me?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"If you don't bouch for us, then we'll really let Sam know and then we'll probably hold you down." he said to intimidate him.

"I'm not getting involved," Jake hung up and climbed back in bed. He wasn't getting his butt spanked again for those two.

He relaxed until he dad came in his room and told him to Paul's house. Something about his mom wanted him over there to straighten things out.

'Why me?" Jake sighed walking to his house. Paul was going to get him to say yes by any means necessary. He just shook his head. He would give Paul just what he wanted.

"Hey Jake," Raul's mom opened the door, "I didn't need you to come down. But I wanted you to sort something out for me."

"Your son and Embry tried to egg Edward's car and they got caught and Edward and Jasper spanked them both. Then they left. That's exactly what I saw."

Paul's mom just looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. That was about the fourth time she'd heard that. She just sighed and nodded at Jake. Then she allowed the Cullen's to leave.

"Paul," She looked at both of hem, "Oh you wait until your father gets home," she said. Paul just sighed. He knew he was screwed, "And Embry I think it's time you went home too," she glared at him. He nodded. His dad's belt awaited him.

As Jake walked home he was confronted by Edward and Jasper. They looked at him sternly. He just looked back at the.

Edward walked over and extended his palm. Jake snickered and grabbed it and shook. Same with Jasper. Guess the feud was over.


	7. Embry goes first

Embry took his time walking home. This was the last time he let Paul talk him into anything! He couldn't even lie his way out of it with his father either. He knew for a fact Paul's mom called him and talked to him. So it was only a matter of time before his life ended.

When he got home thankfully no one was there. He decided to take that to his advantage and grab a bite to eat. His father was known for beating him and then sending him to his room, without food. No matter what time of day it was.

He ate the leftover Alfredo and sat on the couch a minute. Then he got up and went for a shower. He was covered in dirt and smelled like Cullen. It was sickening.

He climbed in and enjoyed the water on his body. All until he heard the door open and his name called.

"Embry!" his father called him, "Get out here now!"

He whimpered, "I'm coming. I'm in the shower." He was happy to have a valid excuse.

"You have seven minutes. And don't make me come in there and get you." He told him.

He sighed. It was good up until this point.

He got out the shower and got dressed in his pajamas. There was no point of putting regular clothes on if he was just going to spend the rest of the day in his room. He prepped himself and walked out into the living room.

"Hi, dad. How was work?" he smiled. His father just stared at him, "Uhm... I had a hectic day."

He snickered, "I believe you. Attempting to egg someone's car, lying about it, getting beat, and lying about it more. Sounds very hectic," he glared at him, "I almost want to laugh at you. You let a former vamp spank you like the child you are."

That gave him the pride he needed. Embry just sighed. This sucked. He personally hated the scolding more then the actual beating.

"I have to give them this. Hundreds of years sure did help them to find the children in people." He drank his glass of water.

"Can we get the beating over with please?" he asked.

"Someone's wanting," he smirked, "I don't know. The funny thing is I don't know if I should just send you back to Paul's, since he lied to his mother."

He sighed.

"Alright. I'm tired," he stretched, "You know the deal, lean over the couch," he instructed taking his belt off.

Embry gave a thankful sigh of relief and got up and bent over the arm of the couch. He prepared himself. His father scoffed and grabbed his pants and pulled them down.

"D-dad!" he flinched and turned trying to grab his pants, "B-but."

"Down," he said sternly.

"They're just vamps what are you even getting so mad over. Why am I even in trouble for this!"

"You're in trouble because you lied. Vamps or not what the hell gave you the idea that it was ok to attempt to vandalize their stuff?" he crossed his arms, "What gave you the idea you wouldn't get in trouble?"

Embry just crossed his arms, "This is degredating," he complained, "You would've done the same thing! They blamed me for when they teepeed their own house so I have no idea why I'm even getting yelled at!"

His father glared at him, "I think just what you need is to be embarrassed," He grabbed his arm and bent him over the couch, "Who do you think you're talking to?" he pulled his pants down and doubled his belt.

"Dad, it's not fair." He struggled. He went silent as the first hit was slammed onto his bottom.

"I don't know where your head is. I think this is very fair." He said continuing to bring it down, "I think I've been skimping on my discipline on you. Because I don't know where you got that mouth from but I'm going to fix it for you." He hit him again across his sit spots.

Embry grunted and twisted under the grip. That really hurt! He only got beat bare when he lied and he had to admit getting a belt across skin was a lot worst then getting it across cloth. He was already burning up again.

He sniffled, "Sorry," he complained as his father continued to hit him, "Ow! Dad I give up!"

"Do I look like Sam to you?" he asked, "I'm not one of your friends. I'm not going to stop hitting you just because you say 'uncle'. I'm not stopping until I think that you've learned your lesson and we're a long way from there." He said bringing the belt down again, making it echo through the house.

Embry growled at his father, which wasn't a smart move and only led to him getting hit in the thighs and a guarantee that this was going to be a long one.

He was still pretty strong by hit 19 but by hit 35 he was sobbing and begging. And by hit 49 he was in tears with inaudible speech.

"Get up," he father instructed to him after hit 100, "Get up and look at me," he said.

Embry sniffed and stood wiping his eyes and looked at his father.

"Now, what are we going to remember?"

He sniffed a couple of times, "Not t-to mouth off," he coughed.

"And?"

"n-not to lie," he sobbed.

"Good, remember it well. Because tomorrow you're going to apologize to the vamps for wasting their time," he said.

His whole facial expression changed, "No! I'm not apologizing to them for anything!" His father just raised a brow glaring down at him. He instantly bit his lip.

"I don't think we're done," he said, "Bend back over."

"No, I'm sorry! I'll apologize first thing in the morning." He promised.

"Now!" he instructed.

Embry sniffed and turned back around. Getting 10 more hits for raising his voice and another 15 for telling his father 'no'. Then he was sent to his room to spend the rest of the night. And he was now grounded for two weeks.


	8. Paul gets double

Paul rocked nervously. His mom royally chewed him out for lying. And that was only a fraction of what was to come. When dad got home it was closed curtains. And he wasn't even allowed to bath until after his dad came home and was done with him. This sucked.

"I hope you're prepared. Your father is going to be home soon," his mother crossed her arms at him.

"Mom please," he begged.

"I don't want to hear it, Paul," she glared at him. He just sighed and crossed his arms and leaned back on his bed, "As a matter of fact you can get to your chores."

"What chores?" he looked up.

"Dishes, trash, your room, dusting," she said. basically giving him her long list of things to do, "And you might as well get started. The more you get done before your dad gets here the less you'll have to do later."

He groaned and got up. There was no point arguing. Getting his mom even more pissy at him would just get him in more trouble. Atleast if he did what he was told he might get it easy.

It took him almost an hour and a half just to do the first few things on the list of crap. At the moment he was mowing the lawn. Just finishing and putting the mower back in the garage.

"Isn't it great that you're already out here?" a well known voice called.

"Hi dad," Paul sighed.

"No need for small talk. Break off a switch and come back to the garage when you get it. And it better not be a small one either," he warned.

Paul just sighed and got up to do what he was told.

He went to the forest and looked at the trees. They just taunted him. Laughed at him. From earlier to now.

He growled and punched one of them, nearly knocking it over. He looked up and found an appropriately horible looking one and pulled it down, peeling the leaves off.

He walked back to the garage and watched as his father leaned back on the lawn chair.

"Here," he handed it to him. It was a strong one, with the thickness slightly thicker then that of a #2 pencil.

"Good," he said looking it over, "Ok, bend over," he pointed to his tool bench. Paul just muttered under his breath.

He bent over the chair, running through every revenge plot in his mind for Jake. He knew he would come up with something good.

His thinking was unfortunately cut off by a sharp blow to the center of his butt.

"AH!" he flinched and grabbed his butt. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

"I told you to take your pants down," he father waved the switch at him.

"For what!" he asked angrily, "I felt that quite thoroughly I assure you."

His father glared down at him, "You and I are going to be out here all night with that attitude. Take them down. Don't make me do it, if I do you won't get them back. And I don't care whether you still have to be out here doing chores or walking around the house," he warned.

Paul just sighed and pulled them down. He hated when his father threatened him like that. And he did have some more yard work to do. He put up a stiff upper lip and bent back over.

He nearly fell out when he felt the switch across his butt so fast. His father brought more down, looking at the bright red marks they left. This was going to be very memorable for Paul.

"What makes you think I have money to repair a damaged car?" he asked not missing a beat.

"It was just eggs, what real damage would happen?" Paul responded.

Paul's father looked. And that was only the begining, "I don't care!" he told him bringing it down again, "I'd have to bail you out of jail after destruction of property," he said hitting him across the thighs, making him bend his knees, "The sooner you figure that out the faster this will go,"

Paul just bit his lip as his eyes teared up.

His father gave him a good hard 50 hits with the switch. He sniffed and wiped his eyes and stood up to rub his bottom.

"Did I tell you to get out of that position?" his father set the switch down and walked over grabbing his waist and bending him back over. He raised his hand and brought it down hard on Paul's bottom. Paul just flinched foreward and tried to cover his bottom.

"Ow! Stop!" he yelled as his father continued to hit him, "No more," he begged, "I've had enough," he sobbed.

His father took his hand and held it to his back while he held him in place, "I'll tell you when you've had enough," he told him, "That switching was for you attempting to damage someone's car _this _is for your mouth and that little attitude of yours." he gave an extra hard swat to make sure the point was clear.

Paul sobbed and coughed, "I'm sorry," he sobbed and hardily struggled, "I've learned my lesson." he cried as his father continued to hit him.

After about 2 minutes of that his father let him up to finish his chores and get ready for dinner. He sniffed and rubbed his bottom vigorously.


End file.
